


Surrender

by Mskristinamay



Series: The Song Collection (Thiam Story) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Night Terrors, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: It takes them a while, a few heart wrenching days, but it finally happens. Theo needs Liam and vice versa.Based on the song Surrender by Natalie Taylor. Lyrics in bold.





	Surrender

**We let the waters rise.**

It had been a week since they had spoken in the car, the last words between them dangling on a thin string that could be considered their relationship. _How can I trust you now? I don’t know._

Liam had driven them home with his hand locked in Theo’s. He couldn’t have pulled it away even if he wanted to… which he didn’t want to. He wanted the closeness as much as Theo needed it in that moment but his heart was still broken.

 

He ignored Theo’s questions as he passed his parent’s house on his way to the apartment. The one he had kept a secret from Theo until it had been ready, he’d finished it the night he saw Theo, the night everything changed.

 

Shutting off the bronco, he silently trudged into the building and up the stairs to their new place. The only problem being that it had one bedroom, and for the life of him Liam couldn’t picture sharing the bed with Theo right now. His bravado and revelation about claiming Theo having withered away the moment Theo flinched away from him in the motel.

**We drifted to survive.**

They got used to the silence. Theo stopped asking questions about the apartment and why they were there. Orbiting around each other, sharing wistful glances, and sometimes an accidental touch they left them both curling their hands into fists and walking away.

**I needed you to stay.**

Every time Theo left to get groceries or for some other unknown reason, Liam held his breath. Wondering if one of these times the chimera would fail to return. He’d never realized just how many abandonment issues he had until Theo left. Digging up past resentment towards his father and even Scott for leaving him when he needed them most.

**But I let you drift away.**

He knows that his silence was only making everything worse, exactly how it had after he saw Theo kill that man, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. Not yet. Not until he knew he was strong enough.

 

The tension had been building though. Sleeping on the couch had his body fucked up seven ways to Sunday and the increasingly wan-looking Theo had his heart in his throat. Every morning the blue crevasses under Theo’s eyes had darkened as if he hadn’t slept in weeks.

**My love where are you? My love where are you?**

As Liam laid on the couch that night, exactly two weeks after everything went wrong, he nodded to himself. Tomorrow would be the day. He would talk to Theo.

 

Tell him everything he had wanted to say when he found him. Tell him that he was sorry. Tell him that he wanted him always, that he needed him. Tell him-

 

A broken cry had him on his feet in less than a second and bursting through the bedroom door no more than a few moments after. A strangled noise left his throat at the sight of Theo, curled up into the smallest ball imaginable. Tangled in the blankets in a sweaty mess as tears ran down his face.

 

“No, please. Please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” His voice barely a whisper. Liam’s blood ran cold. Nightmare. He had made Theo’s nightmares come back.

**Whenever you're ready, whenever you're ready.**

Liam launched himself at the bed, pulling Theo against his chest and rocking him back and forth. Ignoring the sharp pain of Theo’s claws digging into his arms.

 

“Theo, baby open your eyes.” He hushed against the boy’s dampened hair. “It’s not real, wake up.”

**Can we, can we surrender.**

Theo showed no signs of hearing him. Whimpering and shaking in Liam’s arms.

 

“I’m so sorry, Theo.” Liam choked. “I need you to come back to me. I need you.”

**Can we, can we surrender.**

The claws dug deeper and Liam clenched his jaw, willing himself to relax, knowing that if he tried to pry them out he would only up hurting them both even more.

 

“Liam?” Theo’s raspy voice sounded, wrapping around Liam’s heart and soul and squeezing. It was the first time he’d heard his name on Theo’s lips since he’d left.

**I surrender.**

“I’m here. You’re okay. We’re okay.” He soothed and kept rocking the boy in his arms. Placing a soft kiss to his temple sporadically.

**No one will win this time.**

What they were doing was pointless. It was just hurting them both. Yes, everything had gotten fucked up beyond repair. But staying in this void, this limbo, was useless and damaging.

**I just want you back.**

“I’m sorry.” Liam could hear the tears and vulnerability in Theo’s voice before his felt the first drop hit his chest. He closed his eyes and let a sigh tumble out of him. “I ruined everything.” Theo continued, a short lifeless laugh following. “I always do.”

**I'm running to your side.**

“Stop.” Liam plead with a gentle voice. “You didn’t ruin anything, we just needed some time…”

 

Theo attempted to crawl out of his lap but Liam refused to let him. Wrestling with him until he found himself straddling the boy and pinning his arms beside his head.

**Flying my white flag, my white flag.**

Liam looked down at him, growling when Theo looked away, and then dropping his face to nuzzle the side of Theo’s face. Dragging his nose back and forth and pressing a wet kiss to Theo’s pulse until he felt Theo’s body relax beneath his.

**My love where are you? My love where are you?**

He felt Theo’s face turn back and lifted his head so he could look down in to the mesmerizing jade green eyes that he had fallen head over heels in love with before resting his forehead against Theo’s.

 

“I love you.” He whispered into the air between them. “I will always love you. You’re it for me Theo. Whether you believe it or not, whether you leave me or stay, I will only ever need you. For as long as I live Theo, my heart and my soul and my wolf will only want you.”

 

Theo’s hands slipped out of his hold and came to clutch his waist in a fierce hold.

 

“We belong together, Theo. I’m yours.”

 

Lips pressed against his, sucking his slightly chapped bottom lip into a warm mouth before a tongue sought out his. He kissed back full heartedly, letting every ounce of heartbreak that he’d bottled up pour out. Surrendering to the boy beneath him, offering up every fiber of love in his body and greedily drinking in everything Theo was giving him in return.

**Whenever you're ready, whenever you're ready.**

**Can we, can we, surrender.**

**I surrender.**


End file.
